Naruto the Fox Fire Clone
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Nemisis has a plan to clone Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest KNOWN being in the universe who recently died, but with knowledge of a burial site of a long forgotten race how can she pass this up. Feminine Naruto, female clone.


Naruto+to Love-Ru+Hunter Saga

Naruto will be Cloned with a descendant of a Rift Walker's DNA, a descendant of Tyson Lance, one that died fighting something called a Legend Beast. Name of said Fallen hero was the Firestorm Fox..., as well as Devilukean DNA, so that makes this a very interesting Naruto.

Story start!

"Who am I supposed to be looking for, you said it was someone important but who is this Fox person," a young looking girl with long golden locks of hair and dark red eyes. She was rather short standing at about 5'1" in height, but she was fairly well endowed with an hourglass figure. She wore a gothic styled leather dress that only went down to just be her butt, there was a five pointed silver star in the center and it was hollow. She wore five leather belts around each leg.

"He was a great hero who died over three thousand years ago, he was a race that very little is known about. He is the key"

Golden Darkness was in a forest on a planet near her next target's planet. This was the resting place of a powerful person that her master had ordered her to collect samples. She really dislike what she had to do with her next target, her idol Naruto Uzumaki, he was someone she always wanted to be like. Though the place was weird. As in floating balls of fire drifting around, the weird feeling continued as she searched for the grave, there were fairies with flaming hair, she was sensing a theme.

One of the fairies, one with blue flame hair, flew in front of her, with a pouty look on her face," you are looking for mister Terashwari-ignus 'Fox' Zekarda, right," she asked getting a confused look from Yami, the little fairy sighed irritated by the fact nobody knew his real name. " The Firestorm Fox, he said that a short blonde girl was coming to find him, that is you now follow me," the blue flame fairy told clearly annoyed as she led a curious and confused Yami.

They entered a clearing that had stone statue of a fox. There was man or rather the ghost of a man with fiery spiked red hair, he had bright red eyes with golden rings in them. His skin was a deep tan, a light auburn, he wore a white hooded cloak and a pair of white pants, the cloak had a fox on the back he was smiling in amusement, or maybe it was just his fox-like appearance.

"Hey beautiful, took you long enough, hehe", he said as she approached, Yami felt the air turn warm like she stood before a great fire, "you may call me Firestorm, now what is the reason you need my body."

He sat down on the ground leaning against the statue and gestured for her to sit as well, she did so, "...you know me," she asked.

"When a Rift Walker dies they see the one that they are destined to guide, it was you, a blonde boy with whisker marks and blue eyes, and a boy with orange hair," he told her getting a excited look from the description of the second person.

"Naruto Uzumaki...blonde," she told him trying hard to hide her excitement.

"I take it you respect him," Fox said as she finally got a good look at the ghost...fox...thingy...does he have fox ears? He had two short black marks at the corners of his mouth, which made the fox appearance...foxier.

"Your body?" She asked  
He pointed to the other side of the fox statue where there was a glass case with a pristine body, his body. Yami went to the case and removed the glass cover, she put her hand on the skin and was shocked when she found the body was far warmer than a corpse, then she realized that the body was alive!

Yami checked the eyes, to say they were empty and soulless was accurate. They were dull and void of color just grey orbs staring blankly, "it's still living..."

Yeah our bodies don't go through decomposition, they constantly regenerate, but once we die our soul can't get back in the body, just a shell now, nothing can go in," he said musing about it, not really wistful to live again, it was nice to just relax...as a ghost.

"This is..weird...but useful," Yami said picking up the body, she blushed feeling how warm it was and that it was still breathing and the muscles were like warm stone.

The clone of him and Naruto Uzumaki was going to be hot, whether it was a trap or not.

She noticed that the ghost Fox was still following next to her, "...you are coming too," she asked him but he just shrugged and kept floating/walking behind her.

Yep I wanna be there when whatever happens happens


End file.
